


When Marigraciela Meets Pablo

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: El Tigre Origin Stories [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Ghosts, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marigraciela remembers the day she meets Pablo.





	When Marigraciela Meets Pablo

Marigraciela was designing her outfits when Nina walked to her.

Nina said "Marigraciela I need your help"

"What is it"

Nina said "I write a origin story for tomorrow"

Marigraciela said "Well it all started a long time ago"

Flashback opens

School bell rings

"Okay class today we have a new student and his name is Pablo Perez"

The students applauded expect for the bad kids.

"Pablo take your seat"

Pablo sits next to Manny Rivera.

Manny said "Hi I'm Manny Rivera what's yours"

Pablo said "Pablo Perez"

Manny said "Wow you're named after your great grandfather"

Pablo nodded.

Frida waves her hand "Hey Pablo I just heard about your great grandpa Pablo."

Pablo facepalmed.

But the bad kids has an idea.

School bell rings

Pablo was writing when he heard a voice.

"Hey we call you out Pablo Poorez"

But Pablo continued writing.

"Hey I just heard your great grandfather was a musician before he-"

"Okay class put your pencils down"

Frida and Manny were proud of Pablo for getting an A+ expect Marigraciela gives him a thumbs up which cause Pablo to blush and the bullies to laugh at him.

School bell rings 

Pablo opens his locker to grab his textbooks.

But when he closed his locker, Marigraciela appear behind him.

Marigraciela and Pablo screamed.

Marigraciela said "I'm sorry are you okay"

Pablo said "I'm fine"

Marigraciela holds Pablo's hand

Cafeteria.

Everyone was eating.

Uno said "Hey Poorez who's your lady friend"

Pablo said "Lady friend what are you talking about?!"

Uno said "Oh don't tell me Manny Poovera and his girlfriend found out that you have......a lady friend" as a ghostly black skeleton appeared behind Uno, Does and Tres.

Flesh and muscles formed into a 40 year old man with brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and brown mustache. He wears a blue uniform and newsboy cap.

Uno gulped "H-hi"

He turned into a creepy black furred dog which scares the bullies.

He turned back to normal

Pablo's jaw dropped "This is creepy awesome?!"

"Excuse me"

The girls bathroom

Penelope was applying lipstick when she heard a toilet flush.

Marigraciela opens the door and walked to Penelope.

Marigraciela noticed a ghostly smell and Penelope sniffed Marigraciela's hair.

Penelope mocked "Wow you smell amazing love what you did to your hair" as she walked away laughing

Marigraciela laughed "Wow"

But when Marigraciela sees her great grandmother's ghost, she screamed.

Marigraciela takes Pablo to the girls bathroom.

Pablo said "Maria Graciela Martinez I can't go to the girls bath-" as he sniffed scented soap

"Pablo focus did you notice something....it means we see our great grandparents' ghosts how could this happen."

Later....

Marigraciela was wearing a 1920s dress that she made in the girls bathroom.

Vice Principal Chakal said "Looking Good Marigraciela"

Ms Hupida said "Nice dress Maria Graciela"

Marigraciela gulped

Zoe mocked "Hey Marigraciela nice dress ugh it made me wanna puke haha haha!!!"

But a ghostly white skeleton appeared behind Zoe

Zoe gulped

Flesh and organs formed into a 31 year old woman with dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a light purple dress and black Mary Jane shoes.

Zoe said "H-hi"

She turned into a demonic black yorkie which scares Zoe away.

She turned back to normal.

Marigraciela's jaw dropped "You got.....Supernatural Powers?!"

A woman sneezed and something's scary happens to Marigraciela

Marigraciela said "Dios Mio"


End file.
